Enemies Unleashed
by jamrulz
Summary: Sequel to Stuck In Time. Jazz is finally getting used to 2015, but what happens when more enemies arrive? And the Ultimate Enemy everybody thought long gone emerged?
1. Chapter 1

Jazz Fenton walked into the kitchen, pointedly making a gagging noise at Danny and Sam's kissing. Danny looked at his sister amused. "What? A man can't kiss his wife?"

"Only in front of _me! _If your younger self sees you now…" Jazz stopped talking, her eyes becoming distant. Danny sighed. Jazz had traveled through time four weeks ago, and she was _still _put-out. He understood why, though. Everything she ever knew and loved disappeared, and was now replaced. He was sad for his sister, but at the same time, he couldn't help but be selfish.

He, his family, his friends…all of them thought Jazz had died ten years ago, and he was glad that she couldn't go back in her own time. He didn't want her to leave again.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he smiled, a bit forceful, at his sister. "Hey, I bet he would scream louder than he ever could when he first turned into the ghost that _I _am today." That got a small smile out of her, but her eyes were still a little distant. Putting his arm around her, he said soothingly, "Hey, I heard that they have great strawberry shakes at the Nasty Burger? Want to come along?"

"_Want to come?" _

Those were the last words that the teenaged Danny told her. She refused that offer; she wasn't going to refuse this one. "Okay." Sam, Danny, and Jazz walked to the car in silence, and began a quiet trip to the Nasty Burger.

Clockwork smiled at the trio from his mirror. He felt sorry for Jazz, but she was destined to be there. He couldn't bring her back, even if he wanted to. "Everything's the way it's supposed to be…"

"Hey, Clock Doc!" Clockworth sighed irritably, and floated over to the thermos. The evil voice continued, "Let me out of here, Clocky! It's getting rather lonely in here. I need humanity to keep me _company._" Clockworth let out a humorless chuckle. "I _cannot _let you out, Dan. I will not let you obliterate the timestream, which you _will _do." A dark chuckle echoed from inside the thermos.

"We'll see…"

Jazz looked into her drink, completely astonished. _This is the greatest milkshake…in the history of milkshakes! _She wanted to squeal like a little girl, but she was a _grown up. __**SO **_cannot happen. Danny and Sam looked at her, amused. Danny said, with a laugh in his voice, "You _can _scream, Jazz. I'm sure they expect that…"

Jazz frowned, "I'm an adult. I refuse to do anything childish until it's crying, laughing, or squealing in happiness, because…I…" Jazz looked at Danny, surprised to see tears in his eyes. "…What?"

Instead of answering, Danny got out of his seat, walked over, and hugged her tightly. Jazz hugged him back, still feeling confused. When they broke apart, Jazz cocked an eyebrow.

"What was _that _for?" Danny just smiled weakly, and stated, "I…_**really **_missed you." Jazz looked down, an embarrassed, but flattered blush on her cheeks. "I know." She was about to continue speaking, when an eerily, familiar voice spoke up.

"Hello Daniel…and _Jazz_. What a nice surprise."

Jazz groaned softly, and looked up into the blue eyes of the one and only Vlad Masters.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny frowned, eyes flashing to green momentarily. "Hello, Mr. Masters. What are you doing out of Wisconsin?" Vlad smiled, not unkindly, "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel…You're sounding as if you're suspicious of me acting out a new, evil plot."

He sat down beside Jazz, outwardly smiling, inwardly smirking evilly at her. Jazz smiled pleasantly, trying to act oblivious about the whole thing.

Kind of hard to when you're sitting next to your brother's arch nemesis. _Danny's evil older self just __**had **__to tell me that!_

_Flashback_

"_You're…you're not Danny! That's why the boomerang wasn't homing in on your ecto-signature. You're not Danny!"_

_The ghost acted amused, as if she was a toddler showing him her new discovery. "I __**was. **__But I grew out of it. The Danny you know is now floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone, ten years in the future."  
_

_Jazz bristled. No one mocks her brother and gets away with it! "He'll escape! He'll __**beat **__you!"_

_The ghost snorted, "How? Could it be A. The Fenton Portal-Destroyed it. B. The only remaining portal…the one my cheese head, archenemy has? 'Soon as I find it, that's going too."_

_Jazz narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Cheese head?" Her eyes opened wide, "__**Vlad Masters? He's **__your __**archenemy?"**_

_End Flashback_

Danny noticed the attention Vlad was giving Jazz, and it was taking all he had to not throw his ghost ray at him. "Sure, you can join us." "Thank you Daniel. How did you manage to come back to us, Jasmine?"

Vlad turned toward the girl, a look of interest on his face, but Jazz could tell he was faking it. "I…just…jumped." Vlad chuckled, "Of course, my dear. Of course." An uneasy silence fell on the group, and Jazz was itching to back away from Vlad. He kept on looking at her.

"Well, it was a pleasant talk with you, Daniel, but I must be going. And Jazz…good to see you again." He patted her on the head, gave Danny an evil grin, and walked out of the Nasty Burger, hands clasped behind his back. Jazz chuckled nervously, seeing her brother's arm tremble with rage. Deciding to try some humor, she laughed, "Wow…a fruit-loop from Cheeseville is here in Amity to see us! Does that make him a cheese-flavored cereal piece from the 'wild blue yonder'?"

"…Huh?"

Jazz sighed, burying her face in her arms. "Never mind."

On the way back to the car, Danny and Sam were talking quietly a few feet away from her, no doubt talking about how to foil Vlad's plot.

_I don't believe they know I know yet. I'm not sure I should tell them._

…_But…if he finds out I __**do **__know…he won't have to worry all the time, because he knows I'll be careful! …I'm gonna tell him I know._

"Danny, I have a confession to make." The adults looked at her confused, and then Danny walked forward, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "Jazz, you know you could tell me anything." Jazz smiled teasingly.

"Wow, we're stealing each other's roles. You're older than me, have a job, now you're stealing my reassurance speeches too." All three laughed quietly, and then Jazz became serious again. "It's about Vlad."

Danny cocked an eyebrow, "What about him?"

"I…I know who he is. I know _what _he is." If this wasn't so serious, Jazz would have laughed at Danny's expression. He looked stunned. He shook his head to clear it, looked around quickly, then whispered in her ear, "We are gonna have a talk." He turned to Sam, giving her a smile. "Sam, we're gonna fly home. Take the car."

Without giving her an explanation, he transformed into Phantom, wrapped his arm around Jazz's waist, and then flew off.

Danny gave Jazz the most serious look she had ever seen. "How did you know about Vlad?" Jazz gulped. She knew this was coming…she just didn't know how her brother will take it.

"Well…your evil self at the time…c-confronted me-"

"WHAT?" Jazz squeaked in alarm as her brother grasped her upper arms-green eyes wild. "You met him?"

"Mm-hmm. He seemed surprised that I knew you were Phantom. Anyway, he flat-out told me that Vlad Masters was his archenemy. Let me tell you that was surprising. I mean, I knew you didn't like him, but-"

"Did he hurt you?"

Danny's voice was soft, but the tone practically _begged_ Jazz to tell him everything. Swallowing nervously, Jazz told him the truth.

"It ended with a small verbal banter, and I ended up unconscious…" She trailed off, noticing the horror, guilt, and sadness in her brother's gaze. "But…_nothing _happened."

Danny nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Okay…I'll take you home." The fly home was the most uncomfortable thing Jazz felt since her arrival to the future.

Dan had had enough. Clockwork was going to let him out, even if he had to threaten to do the _Ghostly Wail _to-Wait!

Dan slapped himself on the forehead. Why didn't he do that in the first place? _I did turn into D-__**NO**__...don't say it._

"Well…" Dan laughed, his fangs glimmering in the light, green mist. "…this is gonna be _**fun**_."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam…_why _are we doing this again?"

Because, Jazz. You didn't seem all that cheery when Danny brought you home thirty minutes ago. So, I'm taking you to the mall."

Jazz actually dropped her mouth. "_You're _taking _me _to the mall? Who are you and what have you done with Sam?"

Sam laughed quietly, and then led her to the mall doors. "I have a few minutes to kill before I can pick Jake up. I want to make a girl's night out." Jazz shrugged, "If you say so."

The two women walked into the mall, unaware that a certain half-ghost was watching.

Plasmius looked after the two girls, a smirk on his face, holding a vial of glowing purple liquid in his hand. He had a plan in order to bring Danny to his side. The purple liquid was a mild poison that was from the Ghost Zone. Nobody in the human world could find a cure. Danny would run to _him_, pledging anything, even his life, to keep the one he targeted from being killed…which, at the moment, was Jazz.

In order for the poison to work the human (or ghost) had to consume it. So he had to _suggest _to Sam to make sure Jazz has a drink somewhere. _Of course when I say consume, I meant __**overshadow.**_ He turned intangible, than floated inside the mall, his one task burning into his mind.

Sam held out a slim dress, some red sparkles glimmering in the soft fabric. Jazz had been eyeing the dress ever since they gone into the store, so she wanted to at least buy something for her. "You want this one? I _can _buy it for you."

Jazz started to protest. She didn't have to use any money on her. _Then again, when __**has **__she ever bought something for me? _"Well…if you want to." She smiled thankfully as Sam didn't answer, but just went up to the cashier to start paying. Suddenly, she felt an intense, cold feeling spreading throughout her body, and her whole world turned black.

Jazz smiled up at 'Sam', "Thank you so much for this dress, Sam. Now, I won't let you spend anymore money on me."

'Sam' smiled pleasantly, "There's just _one _more thing I want to do for you, Jazz. How about a smoothie? They have birthday cake flavor now." _That _got Jazz's attention. "YEAH!"

'Sam' chuckled evilly as Jazz abruptly grasped her wrist, and dragged her through the mall, asking 'Sam' every few minutes where the smoothie stop was. 'Sam' gave the directions, but she spent all her time smirking at the purple vial in her hand.

When they finally made it, 'Sam' turned to Jazz and offered, "I'll get the drinks. You sit down, or do whatever you want."

"Actually, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute."

_Perfect. Now, she will have __**no **__reason to be suspicious._

'Sam' ordered the drinks, got to the table, and slowly pulled out the purple vial. After taking a careful look around, she took the lid off Jazz's drink, poured the vial in, and quickly mixed it with the drink. Luckily, the vial was also tasteless, and it mixed quite easily. She looked up, and smiled pleasantly when Jazz came back. Her smile melted into a confused frown as Jazz had a mortified look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Jazz sighed, "I didn't know toilets could do that…"

"What?"

Jazz just gave a look that stated, "You don't want to know."

"Anyway, here's your drink." Sam gave the drink to Jazz, and pretended to drink her own with great pleasure and interest. She could barely hold back as Jazz drank more than half of her drink already.

"What are we going to do next, Sam?" "I was thinking about going to the bookstore, and then get a cake to share with the boys."

"Okay."

_I'll get out of this body when we're safely back at Daniel's place. _

Jazz started to feel dizzy for some reason, and placed her hands on her knees, bending down slightly, panting lightly.

'Sam' turned, a look of concern on her face, "Are you okay?"

Jazz shook her head, a confused look on her face, "Yeah. I don't know where that came from." _It's working… _"Maybe we should go back home." Jazz nodded slowly, "Yeah…I don't feel to well." Both of them walked off, not noticing a man with a pair of red eyes looking at Jazz, wide with shock.

Dan couldn't believe it. Why was Jazz _here_? And, more importantly, why wasn't there a time medallion around her neck? He remembered Clockwork mumbling about how 'everything's the way it should be'. Was Clockwork talking about her? Dan snickered to himself, the thought of his great escape coming back to him.

_A few hours ago…_

"Here…I…Go!" Dan inhaled deeply, the power within him, flaring to life. He screamed with everything he had at the door, the thought of escaping making him stronger. He heard Clockwork's surprised shout and the observers' gasp as the thermos broke apart, unceremoniously at his feet. He cackled evilly at their shocked faces.

"Hey guys. Missed me?"

He used the Ghostly Wail at them once more, then, while they were too weak to stand up, floated over to the portal.

_Present_

It had been very upsetting to be in this new timestream; this was the exact same time that Amity Park would be in ruins thanks to him. Now…it's flourished more than it ever was. He couldn't go around in his ghostly form. For one thing, he knew that his alternate self was still alive, and would detect him easily. Another, the cops might come get him. So, he had to transform into a human body.

If one knew Danny Fenton, his form could easily be a darker version of him. He wore a deep red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He had a long, black leather jacket that fell to his ankles, and he was wearing black fingered gloves. He had the same spiky hair that his alternate self had, but there was a short ponytail that fell to his shoulder blades. He was wearing dark sunglasses, and his red eyes could barely be seen through them. (**A.N.-**Saw this picture on a YouTube video. Credit for the artist there, not me. )

When he saw his sister, the shock lasted for about two seconds longer than when she told him she had known his secret. Smirking, he stood up, and followed the two ladies outside. Partly because some curiosity came up about how his sister came to be here. Another because he saw her stumble, and he wanted to see the look of pain appear on her face again.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny smiled pleasantly at Jake, while inside, he was fuming. Sam had never been this late when it came time to pick him up! He was thinking of a curse inside his head when the doorbell rang. "Well, it's about time…" Danny muttered to himself angrily on the way to the front door.

"Sam, I don't know _what _you were thinking, but don't worry. I picked him up, and-**oh my gosh, Jazz!" **Jazz was leaning on Sam's shoulder, a thin layer of sweat covering her face and neck. She was gasping for breath. Sam held her, a little dazed and confused, "I don't know what happened, Danny. One minute I was buying a dress, the next, I was in the street."

Danny stared at the both of them, stupefied, then went forward and wrapped his arm around Jazz's waist. The other arm wrapped around Sam's shoulders. The sudden movement caused Jazz to moan in misery. Danny focused his attention on her face, a worried look coming over his face. "What _do _you remember, Sam?" He paused long enough to place Jazz on the couch, then turned to his wife.

"I remember…picking a dress for Jazz. I was walking back to her after paying, when all of a sudden, I felt something extremely cold spread throughout my body…then, nothing. All I remember is being on the sidewalk, holding Jazz by the shoulder." A skeptical look went over Danny's face, but before he answered, a shuddering breath interrupted him. He turned back to his sister, and stroked her hair in a soothing manner.

"Auntie Jazz?" The adults turned to see their four year old son, Jake looking at Jazz with obvious worry in his eyes. He slowly turned his blue-violet eyes toward his father. "What's wrong with her?" Danny sighed, looking down at Jazz with crestfallen eyes. "I don't know kiddo. But don't worry. We're going to figure something out." Jake walked forward until he was right in front of Jazz's pale, trembling form. Her eyes were clenched tight, as if she was having a fight with a scary opponent instead of fighting a disease in her body.

He gently placed a hand on hers, but immediately pulled back. She was _so _cold; she could be mistaken for a ghost. His eyes filled with frightened tears. "Okay." Looking back once over his shoulder, he turned into his ghost-form, and floated up to his room.

A week went by, and things were steadily getting worse. The violent sound of retching in the bathroom caused Danny to stiffen. He remembered, back in the good old days when Jazz was sick. It had _never _been this violent. He heard his wife's soothing reassurances to Jazz in his ears. Her voice calmed him down, but he was still on edge. They had called the doctor three days ago; one day after this whole crisis started. They couldn't even find a guess of what was going on in her body. Sam appeared out of the bathroom, face weary with worry and exhaustion. Danny frowned, that did not look like Sam. He tried to speak, but she just walked by, eyes being filled with tears.

Looking into the bathroom, he saw his sister crouched on the floor, crying pain-filled tears. He walked forward, took her by the shoulders, and half led, half carried her back to the couch. Giving her a brotherly kiss on the forehead, he gave her a reassuring smile, and then left the room. He failed to notice the red eyes of Dan Phantom watching invisible against the wall.

When he saw his human self disappearing around the corner, he chuckled darkly, and walked toward the pale form of his sister. She was already in a deep, painful sleep, moving her head back and forth restlessly. Smirking evilly, he got down on his knees, and made a mocking sound of sympathy.

This was _not _the sassy teenager who defended the weaker half of himself in his old bedroom. This wasn't the girl who used the Fenton Peeler against him in the near-incident of the Nasty Burger explosion. This was just a weak little girl, who couldn't even _breathe_ right, for goodness sakes. He ran an ice-cold hand through her long, orange hair, laughing slightly at the shudder that ran through her body.

_You're weak. Weak and pathetic. I can __**hardly **__believe you were my sister once. _He dragged his hand from the crown of her head, down her cheek, then slowly down her neck. Her shudders became more and more frequent, but she didn't wake up. He grinned wider, his true self's fangs showing.

_I'm going to __**enjoy **__seeing you in misery for the next few weeks…or longer. I wish you pain and misery…_

He smirked, leaned over her, and kissed her on the forehead, knowing that the sudden cold would cause her to moan in discontent.

He didn't understand why a little twinge of guilt came to life at where his heart should be.

Vlad grumbled at the portal. Danny was persistent, he'll give him that. But pretty soon, he'll crack. He'll crack like a skull. He let a chuckle out at that gross, yet hilarious image in his head.

_You'll join me Daniel…sooner than you think…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Don't own it. Forgot again. Lol_

"Get her onto the table. Be gentle." Danny did as he was told, and Tucker grabbed a scanner, and began to scan Jazz's body. Jazz was deathly still.

Tuckers' eyes widened, and he looked toward the other scientists. "I need to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton alone, please." Tucker had grown to be a scientist for the human world, but he also helped ghosts as well. When the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Jazz, Danny immediately went to Tucker for results. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He had to wait for Jazz to be able to get up.

Tucker looked at Jazz's form for a second, and then looked toward Danny and Sam. "There's definitely something ghost-related inside your sisters' body. And whatever it is, it's slowly making her lose her body temperature and slowly lose control of her internal organs. I'm not sure I could do anything."

Sam immediately burst into tears. Even though she was Jazz's sister-in-law…having another kid around the house…Jazz became a strange crossover between a sister and a daughter. Danny became pale, and his eyes glowed green for a split second, before going back to blue.

"Who would do this?" He froze, and then a deep snarl rose from his throat. _Who do you __**think**__? _Danny quickly turned to his ghost half, then flew toward the ceiling at top speed, murder in his eyes. Sam and Tucker gasped.

"DANNY!"

Sam turned into Tucker, crying into his shoulder. Tucker wrapped his arms comfortingly around her shoulders. Tucker looked at Jazz, sorrow in his eyes. _They just got you back. Don't leave them again…_

Jazz groaned as if she heard Tucker's silent plea, then fell back into a deep sleep. Tucker wrapped his arm around Sam in a one arm hug, then led her upstairs, comforting her. A single scientist was left down there to guard Jazz. The poor guy didn't even see the red-eyed ghost punching him.

Dan chuckled darkly, amused that such a smart human could fall so easily. _Then again…why did I turn into a ghost? _He walked toward Jazz, looking down at her still form. _Why are you __**here**__? _He put out a finger, and traced the outline of her face, making her moan in agony. The cold was too much for her.

"Can we help you, sir?" Dan turned around to see his former friends, Sam and Tucker, looking at him with greeting, but there was a sense of wariness around them. "Nothing important. I'm just noticing a girl in your lab. You're not performing experiments on her, are you?"

"No sir. But you're not allowed to be down here. It's authorized personnel only. So, thanks for coming by, but-" Dan laughed darkly, the sounds freezing the adults' hearts. "Surely, you two don't recognize me?" Two white rings appeared around his waist, and they separated, revealing none other than Dan Phantom.

"You? G-Get away from her!" Dan smiled amused at Tucker and Sam's astonished faces. "What guys? Not happy to see your best friend? I'm hurt…" He placed a hand on his chest, a mock hurt expression on his face. Then he smirked lightly and froze the two with his power, like he did when they were fourteen, and he met them in the future. "How've you two been? It's been a while…well for me anyway." Of course they couldn't answer. He looked down at Jazz's body-laughing at the look of pain that appeared on her face, before relaxing again. "Poor Jazz. Whatever happened to her?"

He ran his fingers down her hair again. This time, she was too weak to let out a moan. All she did was turn her head weakly, that effort alone was too much for her. He aimed his hand at the two adults that were already glowing, effectively knocking them out. He put them in nearby chairs, watching their peaceful faces for a minute. They looked just like they did before the-

He shut his mind down, demanding the memory to be gone. He's not even supposed to feel emotions. It all started when he saw Jazz for the first time. Wait…that was it. _Jazz _was the one making him feel like this. Jazz was alive, she wasn't dead. Seeing her alive in his own time period was making him _feel _again.

_We're gonna have to change that, are we?_

A surprised yell could be heard outside Plasmius' lair. Plasmius looked up at the angry eyes of Danny Phantom.

"Really, Daniel, you could have just knocked. I would have been more than happy to let you in."

"That's enough talk!" Plasmius found himself slammed against the wall, a gray-gloved hand against his throat. Plasmius actually felt a little uneasy with the glowing green eyes staring at him, accompanied with a snarl.

" you do to Jazz?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Jazz shivered quietly in Dan's arms as he lifted her from the table. She knew what was_ happening-her alternate timeline brother was kidnapping her. He was trying to get rid of her.

Right now, she couldn't care less. She was in _so _much pain-she was almost glad he was getting rid of her. She moaned and writhed in his arms-so…much…pain. They were outside somewhere, probably away from the city.

She opened her eyes, slowly, and her glassy eyes looked into the ruby-red eyes of the ghost. "Destroy me…quick…" The ghost looked shocked. He destroyed people, yes, but never once heard them beg for it. "…What?"

Jazz let out a groan, and looked up again, eyes becoming a bit dull, but she held her own will and continued, "Isn't that what you're trying to do? Please…just…do it…" She went limp in his arms, consciousness finally leaving her. Dan shrugged before placing her against a nearby tree. "As you wish." He lifted an arm, getting ready to attack her, when all of a sudden, a blur of white crashed behind him.

"Don't you **touch **her!"

Dan looked up, seeing Danny in the sky, eyes glowing a deep green. He smirked evilly, turning around to meet the good version of himself. "I was wondering when you would show up." Danny was too filled with rage to reply.

Dan sighed mockingly, "You're no fun today. How 'bout we _lighten _things up." Two green blasts flew out of his black-gloved hands, brushing over Danny's elbow. Danny winced in pain, clutching his elbow. However his grimace turned into an angry look as he saw his evil self walking back to Jazz, getting ready to finish what he started.

Danny stood up, sweat breaking out on his forehead. He took deep breaths of air, getting ready for the attack that would surely bring down the ghost. "Leave…her…_**ALONE**_!"

The ghostly wail brought the desired effect. Dan gasped as the power literally flew him off his feet, sending him crashing into a nearby truck. Danny saw with worry that the ghostly wail was pushing Jazz up into the air too. Quickly fighting off any uneasiness, Danny flew over to Jazz's still prone form, and took her into his arms, floating back to the ground. He looked back over his shoulder to see if Dan wasn't getting back up. After waiting a few more seconds, he quickly flew up in the air to take Jazz back to Tucker's lab.

He never noticed the black gloved hand sticking out of the rubble.

**I'm back!** **So sorry for making you wait! I wasn't even sure I was going to complete it. Well thank goodness I completed this chapter. Catch ya later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny floated over to the lab and set Jazz down on the table. The girl took in shallow breaths, too weak to open her eyes. Danny looked over and saw Tucker helping Sam up. Both looked dazed and confused.

Danny turned back into his human form, and quickly ran to his wife and best friend. "Guys, what happened? Are you all right?" Tucker nodded slowly, "You're evil, alternate self came. He knocked us out. He took Jazz." Tucker widened his eyes in realization. "Jazz! We have to get her!" Danny placed a hand on Tucker's shoulder. "I got her back. She's back on the table."

Tucker nodded, and walked past him to where Jazz was. He picked up his stethoscope and listened to her heart. It was now pumping slower beats than normal. Tucker sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Sam looked over at her husband. "What's wrong? Why did you fly off like that?" Danny frowned, "I found out who made Jazz sick. It's Vlad." Sam frowned, "Why am I not surprised?"

"He has the cure for her, but he won't give it to me until I join him. I don't want to, but I can't let Jazz die. I don't know what to do." Danny felt Sam's arms envelope him in a hug, and he finally lost it. He sobbed into his hands, wrapping his arms tightly around his wife, as if she would fade forever if he let go.

Jazz fought her way back to consciousness. She had to do something to reassure her brother. She had to tell him that everything would be okay.

"D-Danny..?" Danny looked up at Jazz's voice, and walked over to her prone form. "Yeah Jazz?"

"It's all…going t-to…be…o…kay…" She took another deep breath. "Don't go…t-t-to Vlad. He'll…m-make you do things…things you don't want to d-do…" She smiled wearily up at her brother. "I'm not s-scared…" She frowned as she saw her brother's eyes fill with tears again. Weakly, she raised her hand up and wiped his eyes gently. "Please…don't c-cry… You'll make me cry t-too…"

She closed her eyes shut, her hand falling from his face. Danny caught her hand, and held it. "I'm not going to let you die."

Back in his castle, Vlad picked himself up from the hole in the wall. Daniel certainly has grown stronger. The pain he felt from Danny's punches of rage certainly proved that. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that his sister would die without his cure?

"He's resistant, that one. But he'll be back. Jazz does not have a lot of time in this world." He grasped onto the glowing red liquid in the vial in his left hand and smirked evilly.

"He'll be back."


End file.
